In Altum
by Shaitanah
Summary: Sasuke never let anyone get close to him. And Suigetsu never asked permission. Loose prequel to Do or Don't. Please R&R!


**Title**: "In Altum"

**Author**: Shaitanah

**Rating**: pretty R, I guess.

**Summary**: Sasuke never let anyone get close to him. And Suigetsu never asked permission. [Suigetsu/Sasuke Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and whoever else that is not me…

**A/N**: Sort of a prequel to my other SuiSasu story "Do Or Don't".

* * *

**IN ALTUM**

Moonlight lay over the calm surface of the river like a milky film. Its pearly glow smoked in the air like steam in a bath house. Sasuke stripped and sank into the flowing water, feeling his limbs relax in the cleansing chill. He desperately needed to be alone, to get away from Suigetsu and Karin's bickering, Juugo's duality and his own obsessions.

The air was cloyed with scents of pine and late rain. Sasuke swam a few metres leisurely and rested his head on the mossy bank. The stars above him twinkled faintly. These were the same stars that adorned the velvet blue sky above Konoha, the same blazing fireflies stuck to the dark material. Sasuke hated to admit even to himself how much he missed the Leaf.

But he had to keep heart frozen. It protected him from all the pain, and sometimes pain alone was enough to break even the greatest of warriors.

He had to get away from all the fuss. To focus. Only stars saw him now. Only water flowed peacefully around his tired body. And water didn't judge, didn't ask, didn't taunt. Not unless Suigetsu was in it.

Now that the thought had crossed his mind, it didn't seem absurd in the least. After all, he could intentionally liquefy. And Sasuke didn't see him back in the camp when he left. And the flow of water over his thighs was just too friendly. Like the hand of a lover who knew exactly how he liked to be touched. Except that Suigetsu didn't – wasn't supposed to – know it.

But then again, he would have learnt fast.

Water spilled over Sasuke's chest. The droplets ran down as though a tongue was lapping at his pale smooth skin teasingly. The pressure of water closed in on him. Sasuke rose.

"Don't."

Suigetsu laughed. The water took shape; Suigetsu's sleek form hovered in the miniature whirlpool, and the youth grinned joyously, his overlong fang biting at the corner of his mouth gently. Sasuke didn't like to be touched. Intruding in his personal space was something of an insult for him, but Suigetsu was water, and water was everywhere, and it got everywhere; standing waist-deep in the river, Sasuke could do little about it.

"Stop screwing around," Sasuke said gravely.

"Why? It's fun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. So much for trying to focus. Somehow Suigetsu was incredibly good at ruining his concentration.

He plunged into the water and swam forward a few metres. He came to a halt and planted his feet on the oozy bottom. Wind swept through the tree-tops with a lingering sigh-like sound. Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke cursed softly under his breath.

"You seem nervous."

Sasuke tensed. The voice was coming from behind. The bastard was close, just too close. Too dangerously close on his own ground. Sasuke turned his head slightly so that he could see the outline of Suigetsu's body, and squinted.

"I've never seen you nervous before." The touch of water. Suigetsu's fingers flitting caressingly, ever so gently over his back. The hand glided lower, down to the base of his spine, the small of his back, like water streaming over the smooth marble. Sasuke tensed.

"I have plenty of reasons."

"You always did," Suigetsu smirked. "It's nice to know that you actually can be nervous." His lips hovered over Sasuke's shoulder. "Maybe you can feel something else too, huh?" And those lips came down on Sasuke's skin, teasing, sending jolts of excitement through his body. He kept silent, his reactions too slow… now _that_ was by no means anticipated…

His heart beat faster, and the last coherent _'do something!'_ thought faded as Suigetsu licked the corner of his mouth playfully. He shifted, and his tongue pierced Sasuke's lips and filled his mouth. His teeth came down on Sasuke's tongue, biting gently; he sucked at Sasuke's lips and stole his breath away.

'That… No, that's not happening…' a shrill voice of reason exploded within him. It told him he needed to stop this, to push Suigetsu away… But of course, the voice of reason was cold, and unforgiving, and it longed for nothing. It was like a beast that resided within Sasuke, and right now it thought it was in danger from someone else clouding Sasuke's mind.

'I need to stop this…'

Sasuke broke the kiss off and turned his head away so that Suigetsu couldn't reach his lips again. His pulse was beating in his throat like a caged bird.

Naruto had kissed him once. Of course it had been just a stupid joke; they'd been twelve at that time… Somehow the kiss brought up that clumsy lip-locking and Naruto along with it.

Sasuke felt Suigetsu smile. The bastard buried his face on Sasuke's shoulder, and his lips parted sensually.

"What the–," Sasuke breathed. 'Think clearly, just _think_!'

Suigetsu went down, lavishing Sasuke's chest in open-mouthed kisses, licking every hollow on the youth's skin. Down, and down, and down the tongue went like a playful stream rippling over the strained muscles. Sasuke breathed in sharply and looked away. The sky above was pitch-black save for a few lonesome stars.

Suigetsu's lips nipped at the skin on his belly. Sasuke tilted his head back. The mist ninja was already below the water. No, he was the water itself, and the water splashed against the low of his abdomen persistently. Sasuke swallowed hard. Desire hit, ricocheted into his mind, affected his neurons. He felt about for Suigetsu's shoulder and squeezed it, trying to make the mist ninja move closer.

He could swear Suigetsu was smiling again. Damn, he'd love to wipe that annoying smile off his face!

Another surge of desire swept the building fury away. Sasuke gasped. He cupped Suigetsu's face and thrust his hips forward desperately, succumbing to the need that jolted viciously through his body. He was too lost in that sensation to try and regain control.

'Just please… please… get it over with!'

He felt Suigetsu wrap his fingers around Sasuke's wrist. He licked his palm, twirled his tongue between his fingers, tearing a quiet moan off Sasuke's lips. Sasuke couldn't move.

Suigetsu trailed his tongue down Sasuke's length playfully. Uchiha shuddered, cursing the Mist ninja's stupid games.

Suigetsu wrapped his lips around him, rolling him in his mouth like a piece of candy. The world split up into the heat and the chill, cool water splashing around Sasuke's still form and the seductive warmth of Suigetsu's mouth. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the youth's hair and dug his nails into the softness of his own palm. Suigetsu grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth; in the chaos of lips, teeth and tongue Sasuke felt he was coming undone.

Release came swiftly in a violent flash of white before his eyes. The surface of the river rippled as Sasuke strove to catch his breath. His fingers trembled; he let go of Suigetsu and stood motionless, his body suddenly burning as though in the grip of fever. Even the air felt hot on his parched lips.

Suigetsu dived out and stared at him, grinning, his wet fringe dangling heavily over his eyes. His eyelids heavy, Sasuke looked back at him, panting. The youth swept the tip of his tongue over his lips playfully. His skin was so pallid it almost glowed in the dark.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched the Mist ninja as he moved towards the bank. Smooth, straight flatness of his back, sharp shoulderblades, the delicate line of his waist, the swell of his ass, strong legs…

Sasuke forced himself to focus. Now that he could finally put his feelings into words, anger rolled through him like a heatwave. He had never let anyone take advantage of him. He had never allowed anyone to get _this_ close. Suigetsu had done it easily, crushing through his shields like a whirlwind.

Sasuke smirked. He slapped his palm flat on the surface of the river. Water. Could there be a way to conquer the element? To subdue it, to make it tame and harmless. Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile.

He knew he'd make Suigetsu pay. And soon, too. Very soon.

_August, 2007 _


End file.
